Silence
by Victorianus
Summary: Keterbatasan membuat kita kadang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan juga kadang kita malu akan keterbatasan itu, tetapi keterbatasan juga bisa membuat dirimu mengerti akan kehidupan dan juga membuat orang yang sayang padamu selalu ada di sisimu untuk membantu menutupi keterbatasan yang kamu miliki


**Silence**

**Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typo, OOC**

Dulu kehidupanku begitu menyenangkan, aku memiliki kedua orang tuaku yang mencintaiku dan juga memiliki teman-teman yang baik. Aku selalu memberi senyuman dan juga tertawa bahagia bersama mereka semua dan juga aku adalah siswa yang memiliki IQ yang bisa di bilang di atas rata-rata. Aku begitu bersyukur karna Tuhan memberikanku banyak kelebihan yang ada di dalam diriku sampai sesuatu terjadi pada diriku yang tidak pernah di perkirakan. Pada saat aku menginjak umur dua belas tahun itulah yang membuat semuanya berubah ketika diriku tertawa terbahak-bahak karna temanku melakukan sesuatu yang konyol, aku tertawa sekencang-kencangnya dan tiba-tiba leherku sakit dan juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara aku langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit oleh teman-temanku. Lalu kabar mengejutkan yang membuat diriku diam membatu dan juga tidak percaya apa yang terjadi bahwa pita suaraku pecah dan juga aku di vonis bisu selamanya. Orang tuaku kaget mendengar kabar tersebut lalu memeluk diriku yang syok karna sekarang diriku tunawicara. Diriku begitu tertekan karna mendengar kabar yang bisa membuat diriku tidak bisa bicara selamanya. Setelah kejadian tersebut, aku menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan juga penyendiri. Aku selalu menghindar dari keramaian karna diriku merasa minder tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang disekitarku. Teman-temanku yang melihat perubahan sikapku memberi diriku motivasi agar jangan putus asa karna dengan keterbatasan diriku ini dan juga orang tuaku begitu sedih melihat diriku yang dulunya selalu ceria kini berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin. Ya inilah gambaran jalan hidupku sebelum mengalami hal tersebut kadang aku menangis dalam diam karna diriku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari mulutku. Aku perna memaksakan diriku untuk berteriak tetapi malah membuat tenggorokanku sakit. Aku putus asa dan juga sekarang diriku bagaikan mayat hidup yang menjalani hari-harinya dalam diam dan mulai sekarang aku akan fokus dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang ada di sekolah agar bisa mengikuti teman-temanku yang masuk ke Konoha High School.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku memiliki ayah bernama Uzumaki Nagato dan juga ibuku bernama Uzumaki Konan. Orang bilang dulu aku sangat energik dan juga ringan tangan. Orang tuaku begitu bangga padaku karna nila-nilai akademik di sekolahku begitu memuaskan. Teman-temanku juga sangan perhatian padaku dan juga kami memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu akan melanjutkan di Konoha High School yang terkenal dengan kualitasnya dan juga berstandar internasional. Kami berjuang bersama-sama agar bisa memasuki sekolah tersebut dan akan mengadu nasib di sana bersama-sama. Dan sekarang setelah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu, kami semua lulus dan merayakan kelulusan kami dengan acara kecil-kecilan. Banyak yang mengucapkan selamat padaku karna diriku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelasku dan aku cuma membalas ucapan mereka dengan senyum. Setelah acara selesai, akupun pulang dan memberikan hasil ujian kepada kedua orang tuaku. Mereka sangat bahagia karna aku mendapatkan nilai yang sangat memuaskan lalu memberiku ucapan selamat. Aku tau dengan keterbatasanku ini, kedua orang tuaku dan juga teman-temanku selalu menjaga dan juga lebih memperhatikanku dan aku bersyukur karna mereka semua tidak membenciku dan juga menjauhiku karna diriku ini tunawicara. Pernah Sasuke, temanku kaget melihat diriku yang hendak terjun dari atap sekolah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, dia langsung menahan lalu menariku ke dalam dekamannya. Lalu dia menatapku tajam dan berteriak dan memarahiku karna aku melakukan hal bodah dan pantas di sebut _"Dobe"_ karna diriku memiliki keterbatasan bicara. Teman-teman yang lain pun tidak kalah kaget mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang memarahi diriku dan mereka memintaku untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Orang tuaku juga tidak kalah histeris waktu itu mendengar berita percobaan bunuh diri yang aku lakukan dari ucapan teman-temanku itu. Ibuku langsung memelukku dan menangis lalu ayahku juga memeluk kami berdua. Dari situ aku tau, bahwa biarpun aku memiliki keterbatasan berbicara, aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangi diriku dan dari situlah aku berubah menjadi sosok Naruto yang dulu, yang selalu ceria walaupun aku tidak bisa bicara, aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangiku.

Pagi hari di Keluarga Uzumaki

Di salah satu kamar terdapat sosok anak lelaki yang masih berada di alam mimpi, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Dia masih menggeliat nyaman dan masih belum mengetahui kalau hari sudah menjelang pagi padahal bunyi burung-burung bernyanyi dan juga pantulan sinar matahari sudah memberitahukan bahwa dirinya seharusnya sudah bangun. Sosok figur seorang wanita masuk ke kamarnya dan tersenyum mendapati anaknya masih tertidur pulas. Diapun berjalan mendekati ranjang anaknya itu lalu duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang tersebut.

"Naru-chan, ayo bangun kamu tidak mau terlambatkan di hari pertamamu masuk ke KHS?" kata figur wanita itu lembut kepada anaknya itu. Naruto dengan pelan-pelan membuka matanya lalu mendapati sosok wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri. Dia pun dengan perlahan bangun dan memberi senyum lembut kepada ibunya itu. Konan yang melihatpun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut pirang Naruto "Ayo bangun, hari sudah siang cepat mandi dan pakai seragammu, tou-san dan kaa-san tunggu di meja makan." kata Konan dan Naruto hanya menganggu lalu turun dari ranjangnya mengambil handung lalu menuju kamar mandi. Konan yang melihat anaknya yang masuk ke kamar mandi hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mengingat anaknya sudah memiliki kekurangan dalam komunikasi. Ya anak semata wayangnya dengan Nagoto mengalami kecelakaan tidak bisa bicara lagi karna pita suaranya pecah dan sempat membuat mereka syok. Dulu dia tidak perna membayangkan hal tersebut aka menimpa putranya itu tapi Kami-sama berkehendak lain. Nagato dan juga Konan melihat sifat Naruto yang dulu minder dan juga dingin merasa sakit hati melihat putra mereka mengalami keterbatasan dan juga sempat membuat mereka benar-benar bersalah mendengar berita percobaan bunuh diri dari teman sekelas Naruto. Nagato dan juga Konan sekarang lebih memperhatikan Naruto dan juga membujuk Naruto agar bisa kembali menjadi sifatnya yang dulu biarpun mengalami kekurangan. Dan sekarang, putra mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sudah memasuki jenjang SMA dan juga dia di terima di salah satu sekolah favorit yaitu Konoha High School bukan karna materi melainka karna kecerdasan Naruto yang ikut seleksi dan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari pihak sekolah. Sebenarnya mereka mampu membiayai Naruto masuk ke sekolah tersebut, tapi Naruto ingin mengambil paket beasiswa karna tidak mau membebani kedua orang tuanya dan akhirnya mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Konan yang mengingat kenangan masa lalu itupun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak pergi menuju ruang makan dan duduk di sisi kanan yang sudah di tunggu suaminya itu.

"Naruto sudah bangun Konan?" tanya Nagato yang melihat kedatangan istrinya itu dari kamar putra mereka. Kona hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Dia sudah bangun Nagato dan sekarang sedang mandi kita tunggu saja mungkin sebentar lagi akan ikut gabung bersama kita." kata Konan sambil tersenyum. Sosok yang mereka tunggu pun turun dari tangga menggunakan seragam KHS dengan jaket berwarna hitam dengan lambang KHS di sebelah kanan dadanya dan juga celana panjang hitam dan juga rambut pirang Naruto yang terlihat acak-acakan dan jangan lupa wajah Naruto yang memiliki tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing dan juga mata Blue Sappirenya menambah kesan manis. Nagato dan Konan pun tersenyum melihat Naruto turun dan mendekati mereka.

"Ohayu Naru-chan." sapa Nagato dan di balas senyuman oleh Naruto. Naruto pun duduk di sampin kiri meja makan dan meletakan tasnya di belakang. Konan pun lalu mengambil sepiring nasi buat suaminya kemudian dirinya dan terakhir Naruto. Naruto pun makan dengan lahap masakan ibunya itu dan membuat mereka berdua tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil seperti buku harian lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan menunjukan kepada mereka

_"Masakan kaa-san tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya."_ baca mereka berdua lalu melihat ke arah Naruto yang memamerkan cengirannya membuat mereka berdua tersenyum haru. "Naru-chan bisa saja, jangan buat kaa-san malu." ucap Konan tersipu malu dengan pujiaan anaknya itu membuat Nagato terkekeh dan Naruto tertawa tampa mengeluarkan suara. Lalu mereka melihat Naruto lagi menulis di buku tersebut lalu memperlihatkannya membuat mereka membaca lagi _"Memang kenyataan kaa-san, masakan kaa-san sangat enak, dan aku yakin masakan kaa-san bisa mengalahkan masakan-masakan yang mewah dan malah itu."_ dan membuat Konan merona malu lagi membuat Nagato tertawa keras."Sudah Naruto, jangan goda kaa-sanmu lagi, ayo habiskan makananmu kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi, tou-san tidak mau kamu terlambat di hari pertamamu."ucap Nagato setelah berhasih meredakan tawanya dan Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan. Merekapun makan dengan bahagia sambil tertawa karna Naruto menceritakan pengalaman masa liburan kelulusannya itu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Nagato dan Narutopun bersiap-siap berangkat karna Nagato selaku direktur Uzumaki Corp harus berangkat pagi dan juga mengantar anaknya di sekolah barunya itu.

"Aku dan Naruto pergi dulu koi, jaga dirimu baik-baik." pesan Nagato setelah melepas pelukannya itu. Konan hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto dan mengacak lembut rambut pirangnya itu "Naru-chan jangan nakal di sekolah barumu nanti kamu harus mematuhi peraturan di sekolah barumu dan juga dengar nasehat senseimu dan jangan membantah ya." nasehat Konan dan Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan Naruto pun melambaikan tanganya menandakan mereka akan berangkan dan Konan pun membalas lambaiannya itu. Setelah melihat kedua orang tersayangnya pergi, Konan pun bergegas masuk untuk melakukan pekerjaanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

Di perjalanan menuju Konoha High School salah satu sekolah berstandar internasional di kota Konoha, Nagato mengemudi mobilnya dengan tenang sedangkan Naruto melihat aktifitas orang-orang Konoha di samping kaca jendela mobil ayahnya itu. Naruto dari dulu tidak pernah bosan dengan keindahan alam yang ada di kota ini dan juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan juga kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewatdi sana. Nagato yang melihat anaknya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Naruto, apa kamu tidak apa-apa jika masuk ke sekolah itu?" tanya Nagato membuka percakapan. Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu memandang ayahnya itu dengan bingung kemudian mengambil buku catatan tadi lalu menulis sesuatu di sana. Nagato yang melihat putranya itu menunggu dia selesai menulis apa yang ingin di sampaikan Naruto. Naruto pun menunjukan apa yang dia tulis membuat Nagato melirik sebentar _"Tou-san tidak usah khawatir dengan keadaanku karna teman-teman kelas Naru bersekolah di sana, jadi mereka yang akan menemani Naru biarpun Naru mempunyai keterbatasan, tapi Naru yakin pasti ada yang mau menerima Naru apa adanya."_ baca Nagato dan membuatnya kaget. Naruto pun tersenyum lembut ke arah ayahnya untuk meyakini ayahnya kalau dia bakalan baik-baik saja dan membuat Nagato menghela nafas. "Baiklah tou-san percaya, tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa segera lapor ke guru atau kamu kasih tau temanmu ya." nasehat Nagato dan Narutopun mengannguk semangat. Nagato tersenyum melihat semangat anaknya itu walaupun bisu tapi Naruto bisa memiliki semangat untuk maju dan tidak mau tergantung kepada orang lain. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di gerbang Konoha High School banyak murid masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah itu, Naruto langsung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya itu. Nagato yang melihat putranya keluar tersenyum lalu membuka kaca jendela tempat duduknya itu.

"Ganbatte Naruto!" teriak Nagato membuat Naruto berbalik menghadap ayahnaya itu lalu memamerkan cengirannya itu kemudian Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalananya menuju sekolah barunya itu. Nagato yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdoa semoga anaknya baik-baik saja di sana dan bisa mendapatkan teman baru kemudian diapun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantornya.

Di Konoha High School

Naruto berjalan memasuki halaman KHS sesekali melihat murid-murid KHS yang berlalu lalang di halaman luas itu. Akhirnya impian dia menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah elit tersebut terwujud berkat kerja kerasnya dan juga teman-temannya semua juga di terima sekolah ini. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa meihat teman-temannya bahagia mengetahui mereka bisa juga masuk ke sekolah elit tersebut bahkan Kiba harus belajar mati-matian dan akhirnya bisa masuk juga ke sekolah tersebut. Mereka semua tau Naruto akan melanjutkan studynya ke KHS dan teman-teman Naruto sepakat juga akan melanjutkan sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya. Naruto sempat terharu alasan teman-temannya itu 'Kami semua sayang padamu Naruto, kami tidak mau melihat kamu di siksa mereka karna keterbatasanmu dan juga mengolok-olokan dirimu ini, maka dari itu kami akan berjuang akan masuk ke KHS dan kita bisa berkumpul lagi.' kata Sakura waktu itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa membendung air mata kebahagiannya itu. Naruto yang asik dengan lamunannya tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya

Duagh…

Naruto pun terjatuh sedangkan orang yang di tabrak Naruto langsung berbalik dan menatap siapa yang telah menabraknya. Sosok tersebut tercengah karna orang yang menabraknya kini sedang mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit sambil meringis kesakitan di bagian bokongnya. Dia merasa terpanah kepada sosok pemuda masih yang ada di depannya itu terpanah dengan wajah manisnya dan juga mata _Blue Saffirnya _seeakan menarik dirinya. Tampa di sadari sudut bibirnya naik sedikit lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolongng pemuda manis tersebut

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya melihat siapa orang yang dia tabrak tadi. Naruto seeakan membatu di tempat melihat sosok pemuda yang tampan menggunakan seragan KHS seperti miliknya tapi kancing jaket hitamnya di biarkan lepas semua menampakan kemeja putih, warna rambut seperti dirinya tetapi lebih rapi di banding rambutnya yang terkesan acak-acakan tersenyum kearahnya dengan tangan kananyan yang mengulur kearah dirinya bermaksud menolongnya. Naruto yang tersadar akan lamunanya itu kemudian mengeleng cepat dan merai tangan pemuda tersebut kemudian diapun berhasil berdiri dan sekarang berhadapan pemuda yang di taraknya tadi. Naruto membungku badannya naik turun beberapa kali sebagai tanda dia minta maaf dan membuat pemuda di depannya tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula tadi aku juga berjalan sambil membaca buku tadi, jadi aku tidak tau ada kamu di belakang." ucap sosok tersebut membuat Naruto menghentikan tindakannya itu. Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana membuat pemuda di depannya itu menyerit heran. Naruto yang selesai menulis langsung menunjukkan buku catatanya kepada pemuda di depannya itu _"Maaf senpai aku tidak sengaja tadi, aku sedang melamun dan tidak memperhatikan jalanku tadi, jadinya menabrak senpai, sekali lagi maaf."_ baca pemuda itu kemudian melihat Naruto yang gugup. 'Jadi dia bisu?' tanya pemuda tersebut dalam hati kemudian diapun tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto " Tidak apa-apa, tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku juga tadi sedang asik membaca buku jadi tidak tahu ada kamu di belakang. Kamu murid baru ya di sini?" tanya pemuda itu dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"NARUTOOOOO!" teriak seseorang membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang pemuda di depannya pun juga mengikuti pandangan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan juga Sai berlari mendekati dirinya.

"Dobe, kamu tidak berubah ya, masih pendek seperti dulu." ejek Sasuke setelah sampai ke tempat Naruto dan membuat pemuda manis itu berkedut kesal dengan cepat diapun menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya sedangkan pemuda tersebut melihat apa yang di tulis Naruto

_"Teme, kamu juga tidak berubah, rambutmu juga masih seperti pantat ayam dan juga menyebalkan seperti dulu."_ baca mereka semua setelah Naruto menunjukkan catatannya itu sontak membuat mereka berempat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Naruto kamu masih saja manis seperti dulu dan juga lucu." kata Sakura yang sudah selesai tertawa dan sontak ucapannya membuat Naruto manyum dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Aniki juga bersekolah di sini jadi akupun juga masuk di sini, aku tidak mau kalah dari Baka Aniki yang sok pintar itu." kata Sasuke setelah meredakan tawanya membuat mereka di sana menganggu paham akan sifat Sasuke yang selalu iri akan kakaknya itu. Ino yang sadar ada orang lain di antara mereka lalu menatap orang tersebut. Pemuda yang ada di belakang Naruto yang memperhatikan Naruto sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto itu merasa ada yang ganjil dengan pria tampan itu.

"Naru-chan, siapa pria yang ada di belakangmu itu?" tanya Ino penasaran karna ada yang ganjil dengan pria tersebut. Naruto pun tersadar lalu berbalik melihat orang yang di maksud Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum "Halo semua, kalian teman Naruto ya, maaf tadi sebenarnya Naruto tidak sengaja menabrakku lalu terjatuh aku membantunya berdiri setelah itu kalian datang." kata pemuda itu dengan senyum ramah dan hanya di jawab Oh oleh Ino. "Baiklah aku permisi dulu dan Naruto semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." ucap pemuda itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan membuat Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit rona merah di pipinya kemudian pemuda tersebut pergi berlalu memasuki gedung KHS.

"Naruto kamu kenal dengan pria tadi?" tanya Sakura dan di jawab gelengan oleh Naruto. "Teman-teman ayo masuk sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." kata Sai dan di jawab anggukan mereka bereempat lalu merekapun memasuki gedung sekolah baru mereka itu.

Di tempat pemuda yang Naruto tabrak tadi, dia berjalan di lorong sekolahnya itu dengan tangan di masukkan ke dalan saku celananya itu berjalan dalam diam siswi-siswi yang berpapasan dengan dirinya itu merona malu karna melihat ketampanan pira yanga da di depannya itu. Sesekali wajah tampannya itu tersenyum kecil mengingat 'kecelakaan' tadi membuat dirinya merasa menemukan sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya. Pemuda manis dengan rambut pirang sepertinya kemudian kulit caramel dan jangan lupa wajahnya yang imut dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing di kedua pipinya dan juga matanya yang bagaikan lautan itu. Dia tersenyum kembali kepada sosok pemuda yang dia temui tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya kamu lagi bahagia." ucap seseorang yang membuat pemuda tersebut berhenti. Kemudian berbalik mendapati pria berambul silver melawan gravitasi dan juga sebagian wajahnya di tutupi masker.

"Ya sepertinya begitu Kakashi." ucap pemuda tersebut masih tersenyum. Kakashi yang melihat temannya itu tersenyum menyerit heran tidak biasanya melihat pemuda yang ada di depannya itu bahagia seperti ini. "Apa yang membuatmu bisa bahagia seperti ini Minato?" tanya Kakashi kepada pemuda yang bernama Minato itu. Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di lorong itu kemudian memandang langit biru yang cerah tersebut. Kakashi yang melihat sahabatnya itu menyerit heran lalu mendekati Minato. Minato melihat lagi pagi yang cerah tersebut seperti mata pemuda yang bernama Naruto kemudian diapun tersenyum lagi. "Kamu tau Kakashi, sepertinya aku terjerat pada seseorang." ucap Minato membuat Kakashi menatapnya dan juga ingin tau apa maksudnya itu. Minato masih memandang langit biru di pagi yang cerah itu tersenyum kembali 'Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu Naruto.' batin Minato kemudian memejamkan matanya tersebut.

**TBC**

**Halo minna, Gomen aku buat Fict baru lagi**

**Fict Naruto : The God of Shinobi masih dalam pembuatan karna aku membuat fict itu tidak sesuai canon melainkan imajinasiku sendiri**

**Fict tersebut aku menggabungkan beberapa unsur jadi sepertinya agak lama**

**Ok aku ingin Fict ini juga bisa membuat minna terhibir denga fictku yang lain judulnya 'My Lovely Angel'**

**So, please revive minna dan juga kritikannya suapaya aku semangat melanjutkan fictnya ^_^**


End file.
